


Whitish polish

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi knows what he is doing, he moved fast and smart
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Whitish polish

It was a day that Kakashi got to gloat even if that gloating was to himself and no one else. As far as he was concerned, he won here. He had not been planning an all out battle or even a hurried attack. It had been a slow and careful manoeuvre and he had won long before others had figured that a battle was being fought.

The battle had not even been a real battle. The only contenders had not been interested in fighting although Kakashi was amused at the thought of Sakura or Sai or even Sasuke attempting to compete with him. He had not been concerned a little bit about losing.

One had to hedge bets and they had to secure the land way before the others. As for Kakashi he might have missed out on being Naruto’s first kiss but he had made certain that Naruto’s second was way better than the clumsy smash of mouths his first had been.

It had been heady to kiss Naruto until he spluttered and melted for him. He hadn’t done anything more than that. Just sent a dazed Naruto onto his way as he counted the time for him to make his move. It had been a bit difficult to wait but being patient went a long way.

That went towards Naruto turning to him more and more until he was flat out chasing Kakashi and doing everything he could to save him and protect him. Having the roles changed for a bit had been surprising but not something that Kakashi altogether really hated. It had been nice to savour the back in front of him for a change.

If he had taken advantage of the village’s confusion to kiss the new hero away from their eyes… well that was between himself and Naruto. All he would say was that the first lesson of the kiss just might have sank in a little too well because only strong will power got Kakashi to back away and do what was right.

He had done it bit by bit until he was confidant enough in the outcomes. He was not surprised when Naruto turned to him not after everything. Such a sunshine smile. Tanned body and a beautiful smile. He was golden and everyone who knew Naruto loved him. Kakashi was no exception even now.

He glanced at the blonde hair that was covering his arm as Naruto slept on. Even now? No… especially now. He might have taken some time to get used to some things. To fully understand other things but one thing that Kakashi would say was that he and Naruto had changed along the way. He was glad for it because he had his doubts about the old them surviving. There was so much change and conflict. So much forgiveness going on and not everyone was ready to give it or even ready to receive it.

Naruto was leading the wave. He was the one that everyone was looking to for a guide and Kakashi could only admire him for it. He had come a long way. “But now.” He kissed Naruto’s forehead softly. “You’re with me. You still have a journey ahead of you.” Hokage was Naruto’s dream after all.

X

“So even with our busy schedules.” Kakashi pointed out as he waved the scroll once more. The flowers slid out of the seal painted on it. Another wave of the scroll and the flowers slid back into the ink. “We still find time for each other no matter the occasion don’t we.” Kakashi murmured before he dragged his finger over the scroll. “I suppose you already got the seal tested?”

“Shikamaru took it in.” Naruto grinned before he leaned forward both elbows on the table. “Say… Kakashi-sensei.” He tilted his head. “Soon you won’t be able to go on trips by yourself or even on your own.” He said softly. “Do you want to take one last trip as Hokage before you do this? We both know that you said that you needed to do it. Still feel the same way?”

“I know I do.” Kakashi wrapped his fingers in Naruto and drew him forward almost so he was sprawled across it. “I’m not just doing this for the village. It’s for me and it’s for you as well. That’s why I need to do it. Hokage wasn’t my dream but in order to assist you and yours I’ll do this.” Kakashi said softly. “Anyone else would cling to the chair too much.” He brushed his lips against Naruto’s.

“Tell me about it.” Naruto murmured before he clamoured the rest of the way onto the table so he could kiss him properly. Kakashi fell into the kiss. He kissed and returned the kisses as his blood heated and until he was slowly raising up his only focus on Naruto. Naruto’s soft laugh against his lips was the only thing that stopped Kakashi from pulling him onto his lap and then to bed. “We have to go… Baa-chan would kill us both.”

Kakashi muffled a sigh because while he had won the battle and the war. He had secured the ultimate prize… Tsunade-sama was a force to be best left alone. It had been back then and even more so right now. Her fondness for Naruto would seriously be someone’s undoing one of these days.

“Anything else that you prepared?” He knew that his gifts were going to be more subtle. He wanted Naruto thinking of him bit by bit the whole day. He didn’t have anything to be worried about at this point but Kakashi liked to be certain when it came to Naruto. He stroked his lips softly and fought the urge to do more.

“A quiet dinner that I’m doubting that we’ll make.” Naruto laughed before he sighed. “I love you Kakashi.” He had dropped the sensei so cutely. “It’s not a big thing or anything but I wanted to say happy white day.” He kissed Kakashi’s cheek before he kissed his lips and Kakashi followed with the flow. Whatever happened happened. He had been waiting for this for a long time.


End file.
